The Crazy Way It Ends
by SlaptheWhiteFerret
Summary: It's 7th year, and all is fair in love and war, or is it? A very fluffy journal told mainly from Hermione's POV, but a bit of Harry's and...someone else's. Who is it? R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th year, and It's Crazy

Chapter 1

September 2

Dear Diary,

I'm keeping a record of my life from this day forward, just in case I become a famous witch and regret it later. I'll be writing whenever I have time, which probably will be about once a week. You can fill in the gaps. Anyway, today was the first school day of my last year at Hogwarts. My boys have changed so much, but I guess I have too. Gone are the boys with the high voices and skinny limbs. Gone is the girl with buckteeth and bushy brown hair. We have all truly grown up.

As the years have passed us by, little things have happened. Harry and Ron's voices got deeper. I got breasts. Harry and Ron got taller, and I well, got, uh breasts. Anyhow, feelings have changed too. Somewhere in 6th year, Ron finally stopped being an idiotic prat, and realized that he had deep feelings for Luna. So now they're going out and argue every day like an old couple. Everyone assumes they're going to get married, and Mrs. Weasley could not be happier.

Percy finally came to the conclusion that the Harry wasn't really a "dangerous and volatile young man." To make up for his "unreasonable behavior" I think he wrote Ron a letter telling him to make sure he stays friends with Harry; quite the opposite of his previous one. With Draco's (and yes, I do call him Draco now) father in prison, the young man thrived, and has never been nicer. He has taken to calling me Mione and not Mudblood. For this, I am thankful. He's actually found another way to pester Ron. He's dating Ginny. While Ginny is absolutely in heaven, I'm not sure Ron feels quite the same way about this little arrangement. Harry has become a little more reserved after Sirius died, but has taken on his godfather's taste for girls. It's quite annoying, really. He's been going out with Sarah Simmons of Hufflepuff for since May of last term. Honestly, he needs to find himself a real girl. Someone smart, and brave, and understanding. Someone who will sit up for hours and talk about the meaning of life. Someone who is totally in love with him, not just his ravishingly handsome face, or perfectly shaped behind. In other words, someone, like me.

I know what you're thinking. Hermione? Hermione Granger has a crush on Harry Potter? But…but…but, she's his best friend! The horror! Alright, so honestly I have no idea when my feelings changed from platonic to...well whatever they are now. Was it when my hair started to naturally curl instead of frizz? Was it when I started wearing less baggy clothes? Or was it the time I walked in on him in the shower? I mean one minute it was like, "Harry Potter is a really good friend of mine." And then all of a sudden I was looking at him and I was like, "Where is my best friend, and who is that fine looking bloke?" It was like BAM! Don't worry, it's not just a physical attraction. It's so much more. I have officially lost count of the number of times I've been in mortal peril –b/c I'm friends with him– and he's saved me. It's amazing how he always puts others before himself, all the while exercising his excellent looking glutes. I now can fully appreciate why Parvati, Lavender, and most of Hogwarts' female (and some male too!) population has pictures of him on their nightstand. He's the guy that every girl wants and every guy wants to be.

I may not measure up to his usual girlfriends in the beauty department, but I do turn a few heads now and then. I'm about 1.7 meters tall, and 54.54 kg. My hair is under control most of the time, and when it is, it falls in loose light brown curls past my shoulders. My figure filled out enough so that maybe someone will ask me to the Christmas Ball even if it's not Harry. I wear nice clothes and according to Parvati and Lavender "have major potential" They're still trying to convince me that I should let them "beautify" me. I'm not sure how to take that. Oh well. I have a feeling that this year is going to be very _interesting_.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

P.S. As you can see, I got Head Girl. My parents were so pleased they bought me new dress robes (wish I had a use for them, pity I don't) Harry got Head Boy.)

Major Sightings 

Ron and Luna snogging each other's brains out in the Astronomy Tower. (Hmmm no surprise there. I was on patrol)

Ginny and Draco walking down by the lake holding hands while Ron was hiding the bushes. (hmmm, I wonder when Ron scheduled a time to beat Draco up)

Harry snogging and groping Sarah Simmons under the Gryffindor Quidditch stands. (winces A little too much information there)

Sarah Simmons later snogging Terry Boot behind the tapestry of Merlin and the unicorn. (Poor Harry, he deserves better. I wonder when he'll find out.)

Harry looking a little lost after he saw Sarah and Terry. (See above comment.)

Neville shyly holding hands with Lauren, a Gryffindor in the year below. (so they finally got together)

Lavender and Parvati offering free makeovers to the "less fortunate looking" students. (Erm, no comment)

Dean trying to teach Seamus how to play soccer. (comical)

Crabbe and Goyle attempting to hit the bludgers with their bats, but ending up in the Hospital Wing with twin concussions. (I'm not sure what hurt more, when Goyle hit Crabbe with his bat –b/c a bludger was about to hit Crabbe–, or when Goyle fell off his broom in his attempt.)

Professor Snape taking 20 points off Gryffindor b/c he caught Ron and Luna. (That is so _wrong_ for Snape to go up to the Astronomy Tower.)

_Author's Note:_

_Yay, there's the first chapter. It's just an idea I got when I was reading some poetry I had written. If you've any advice, criticism, warm fuzzies, please review and tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more the merrier._

_Happy Holidays,_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th year, and It's Crazy

Chapter 2

September 9th

Dear Diary,

This week was utter chaos on the whole boy/girl w/e, dating front, you know what it's like. So anyways, in my last entry I said that Harry has taken Sirius' liking for the girls. Well, he took this to an all time high this week. He and Sarah have been dating for 5 months, and it was getting pretty serious. Serious enough to scare me, well Harry dating any other girl besides me scares me but whatever. The two "lovebirds" rarely could be out of each other's site, and over the summer Harry spent a great deal of time at her house in London, only THE WHOLE SMEGGING SUMMER! He only came to The Burrow for a week to pop in and eat. What ever happened to the "friends stick together, girl/boyfriends aren't forever" saying? Okay, I'm getting a bit carried away.

What I mean to say is that they were totally and completely taken with each other, but for completely different reasons. Sarah was taken with Harry's popularity and his bum. She loved being in the limelight of all the popular teen magazines in the Wizarding world, such as, TeenWitch, The Glam Owl, and of course The Daily Prophet for Teens. Harry loved having the privilege to squeeze the ass of the most popular and pretty girl in our year. A bit sickening honestly. I guess blokes just can't help themselves. I once had this truly close up view of them when I walked in on them kissing in the common room. Disgusting, though I'm not sure I would mind Harry squeezing _my_ nether regions like that. That is a hippogriff of a different color! So anyway, they've been together for a _very_ long time. So when Harry saw Sarah snogging the hell out of Terry, he was naturally surprised and a tad bit, shall we say upset? And you know that things erm, _happen_ when wizards like Harry are upset. Well, the next morning, Sarah _happened_ to receive a letter, which broke up with her in 7 different languages and then transformed into scissors, which chased her around for the rest of the day. The last time I saw her, well let's just say it nicely, her hair had been cut off and she looked like a rubber chicken. It was absolutely brilliant. I actually feel a bit bad for the girl, well not too bad, but maybe just a smidge, I mean who wants to look like a light bulb? Good news is that Harry is available; bad news is that there are bets going on about whom he will ask out. Brooke Adams, an American Ravenclaw in the 6th year is winning, with a 1/3 chance. Right behind her is her twin sister Christie with a 1/4 chance. If Harry asks one of them out, the best I can say at least they're not stupid. When will he come to his flaming senses about the whole love thing? I know he's trying to channel Sirius' spirit or something, but sometimes he acts like a jerk.

Last year, he dyed Draco's hair pink (this was before Draco became nice) and cursed him so that whenever Draco tried to say anything, it came out as, "I sleep in pink bunny pajamas with feet." I felt bad for Draco, even if it was funny.

Draco was pretty shaken up this week. Ron cornered him in DADA and warned him that if he laid a finger on Ginny, Ron gasp would call Mrs. Weasley. Draco was _very_ frightened at this prospect. Possibly because he's not her favorite person to date her only daughter, and possibly because he knows Mrs. Weasley will tell all the Weasley men. Poor Draco.

Classes have gone okay. I'm taking N.E.W.T. level DADA, Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Arithmacy. Of course, these classes are extremely challenging even for the most talented witch or wizard; even for me!

Oh, I almost forgot. The Gryffindor's were having Quidditch tryouts, and as the captain, Harry was running them on half the pitch. The Slytherin's were practicing on the other half. Well, the two dunderheads actually managed to hit the ball this time, 1/10. They're progressing skill wise rapidly, aren't they? Anyway, the bludger they hit, didn't exactly hit the target they were aiming for. Instead it rocketed towards Harry, hit him in the head, and knocked him off his broom. He fell a hundred feet and lay in a crumpled heap on the grass. His teammates flew down to check on him, and I rushed from my seat in the stands to his side. He was a bit woozy as I brought him around with a healing charm. And he might have been suffering from memory loss or something, but I could have sworn he said, "Thanks Mione, I love you." Before he passed out. If indeed he did say this, than the probability that he was delusional is a big whopping 100. Or maybe he meant it in the friendly way. Or maybe he has yet to confess his burning desire for me. Hey, one can dream, can't they?

It's getting a bit late, and I'm going to nip down to the kitchens for a cup of drinking chocolate before bed. And yes, I have stopped boycotting the consumption of food made by house elves. I have found other ways of fighting for S.P.E.W.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

Major Happenings 

Not too much stuff going on:

More kissing, _a lot _more kissing.

Terry comforting Sarah after the scissors attacked her.

Harry, Ron, and Draco cracking up about the break up.

The Adams Twins chatting up Harry.

Neville looking slightly ruffled as he climbed out of the broom closet with his girlfriend.

A petrified looking Draco whispering something to Ginny.

A furious looking Ginny screaming at Ron.

Sarah Simmons walking around looking like a bush after trying a Hair Thickening Charm.

Ginny and Draco entering the Room of Requirement.

Christie Adams looking a little _too_ pleased with herself.

_Author's Note:_

There it is, chapter two, with a bit of luck the whole HG/HP thing will start in the next couple of chapters. Keep the fingers crossed. Review Please!

_XOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 3

September 16

Dear Diary,

Well, I guess my suspicions were correct. The love of my life asked out Christie Adams. She's smart and she's sweet, and she's beautiful, and I doubt Harry could be happier, unless he was with me. He's rather upset with me, I think, here's why:

A few days ago, Harry had asked me to help him with his Potions homework in the library at lunch. So, I thought, "Great, maybe I'll come clean and profess my love for him, and find out he feels the same." I knew this chance was nil, but w/e. So anyway, we were bent over a large dusty mottled book–the kind that smell musty and I love–trying to puzzle out the procedure of making a Befuddlement Draught, and all of a sudden, something or someone possessed me. That's the only way I can explain what I did. The sun was streaming in from the window and reflected off his ebony hair, and he was so cute because he was confused. Our heads were close together already, so I moved a bit closer, and he didn't notice. A tad closer, still no response. The sun was probably messing with my head, because all I could hear was the lyrics to the song I will always Love You by Shania Twain.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

All of a sudden I felt this panicky feeling in my chest. I mean I knew I loved Harry, but he doesn't know I'm the one for him. Am I supposed to wait around for days, possibly even weeks, before he comes to his flaming senses? I was in a sort of crazed state, so I gave it a chance. I leaned closer, until I could feel his breath on my cheek. I had reached the point of no return. I pressed my lips against his, and I could hear him gasp.

It was by far the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in my boy-deprived life. It was warm and tender, and I felt a little spark as my lips met his. I'm getting a bit light-headed just thinking about it. So, I just sort of snapped out of the trance, grabbed my bags, and ran for it. As I'm thinking it over, Harry didn't really push me away, which _could _possibly mean he has a sort of yearning for me (please yes!). It could also be that he was merely being polite (Harry has always had impeccable etiquette, but please no!). Or it could be that he was in shock from being kissed by his best friend of 7 years (more likely but hopefully not).

Well, my soul mate has yet to say a word to me about the incident. Disappointing, but maybe (I hope!) he's waiting to tell me how I'm the only one for him. I'm waiting for him to do this, and have officially listened to my compilation of love songs 9 times. Incidentally all these songs seem to be about how a girl loved a boy and he loved her, but they broke up, and now the girl is heart broken. Not very encouraging I suppose, right? I guess I'll have to wait until my prince comes a sweeps me off my feet,

There's been a lot of dirt zooming around campus. Supposedly Sarah is dating Terry, and he's going to propose any day now. That is a highly unlikely thing. Hello? We're still teenagers. I thought that Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Ron and Luna have been given the title of, "Most likely to Wind up Married" I hear that Mrs. Weasley has already gotten out her old wedding dress and phoned the cake decorator.

Luna's brave. I don't know how she can handle Ron's temper. He had a particularly nasty row with Ginny, but came back looking all happy after he "chatted" with Luna. I suppose that snogging does do wonders to relieve stress. I can't say I'd mind giving it another go with Harry. On the other hand, if I had to kiss Crabbe or Goyle, shudders I'd rather spend a year's worth of detentions with Snape scrubbing cauldrons. (The first years always burn their frogs' guts, so they stick to the bottom, it isn't pleasant, or so I hear.) Gross.

Apparently, all the couples are being given titles. Draco and Ginny have been labeled, "Most likely to Stay Together unless the Overprotective Brother Intervenes" (So that's why Ron's so happy. I don't think he understands that Ginny and Draco are totally sticking together no matter what he does.

Harry and Christie have been awarded, "Most Powerful Couple" I guess this might be true. They're both considered attractive and popular (if you ignore the votes of the blockheads we call Slytherins. Sorry Draco-you know we love you!) But my question is, how can they stay the Most Powerful _Couple_ if they aren't together anymore? Ah ha! I have found a loophole.

I wonder what Harry and I would be voted if (I mean WHEN) we get together. I'm smart and he's handsome, and charming, and polite, and sweet and a billion other great things. Maybe we would be called, "Most likely to Crush others with their Wit and Good Looks" The good looks being his and the wit being mine. Before the kissing incident, I happened to get a really good look at his bum. Maybe I'll join its fan club. I'm serious about this. There's a fan club of the Boy-Who-Lived's butt. It was started by two fourth years last year. I used to think that they were completely off their rocker, but now I realize that their cause is more sane that S.P.E.W. and that's saying something. Hmmm, maybe I can get a poster. Hahahaha, I know you probably think I'm a perv or w/e, but I'm not. You may have not realized it, but underneath the bookworm image, I'm just like any other girl. I have functioning raging hormones, which are beyond my control, like them. How else could I explain why I love Harry Potter?

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

Major Snips from Hogwarts:

As always, kissing and luv. The bug even bit _me _this time.

Harry looking puzzled in the library. I'm not sure if it was over the Potions or my actions.

Ron with a face like a tomato and steam coming out of his ears.

Ginny and Draco looking as happy together as always. Ron looking mad as always.

Christie gossiping or more like bragging to her annoying little friends. I am so not jealous. Alright, maybe a little, but like tinier than the beetle's eyes we put in our potions.

Ron savagely attacking his treacle tart like he hadn't eaten for a week.

Posters floating about for a party on Halloween in the ROR (Room Of Requirement). As always, we're ahead of the staff. Someone bewitched the invitations to look like shopping lists.

Neville once again red-faced appearing hand in hand with his honey from an empty classroom.

Two unidentified students sneaking into the Astronomy Tower.

Astronomy Tower named most popular and convenient make-out spot in _Hogwarts Weekly _(a newspaper published by the teens, for the teens, no grownups allowed)

_Author's Note:_

Okay, sorry, I tried to make this longer, but I needed to get the idea out as best I could. It might be a tad longer, hmmmm. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be updating for a couple days unless I manage to get another chapter done by Thursday.

_You know what to do! Read and Review! Yay, it rhymes!_

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	4. Chap 4

_Author's Note:_

_Here's some British Slang translations:_

_Absobloodylutely/fuckinglutely–a really excited YES!_

_Barmy–mad, crazy_

_Bob's your uncle–and your done._

_Lost my plot–gone crazy._

_Read and Review! This is it until Monday at the least. Maybe till Friday because I have exams. Have fun._

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 4

September 19

Dear Diary,

I'm so excited, I can barely write. Today was my 17th birthday. And I got my wish. I know what you're thinking, and you're totally right, but let me catch you up on the chatter.

There's been a bit of a strop between Ginny and Draco. Ron has been nothing but supportive; of the argument I mean, not them. Apparently Draco was found kissing Bulstrode, the Slytherin. He claims he is innocent, which he probably is, who would want to kiss such a complete troll? Plus, I saw her corner him after lunch on the day it happened. Anyhow, Ginny and Draco are on hold indefinitely. Neville has never been cheerier, even during potions class. He was humming the song Happy Together by the Turtles, today in class. Most unusual.

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

Me and you

And you and me

No matter how they tossed the dice

It had to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together 

Harry broke up with Christie, but that's old news now. It turns out he never really liked her, but had a lot of pressure from his friends. (What friends? I was totally against it.) I've never been happier about someone breaking up. I think that I went around all day screaming "ABSOBLOODYLUTELY" in response to people asking me questions. Now, I have changed it to, "ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY!" in order to express that my happiness is now top notch. As you might have noticed, I was and still am acting a bit mad. Everyone thinks that Harry is a bit barmy because he dumped Christie, but it's the wisest thing he's ever done. I decided to pop the news to Harry. All I had to do was tell him how I felt, snog him sensless, and BAM, Bob's your uncle. That's all I had to do, but somehow it ended up twisted when it came out of my big FAT cakehole!

My party was over, and the time to tell him had never been better. Ron knew how I felt about Harry, so him finding out wasn't an issue; he was off with Luna anyway. I was picking up some empty butterbeer bottles, and Harry was lazily popping balloons with his wand. Because he wasn't talking to me, I approached him. He turned around and saw it was just me. "Hey." He said, clearly trying to pretend he didn't remember the kiss. "So, what's up?"

"Erm, not too much, everything's pretty luvverly jubberly." I replied, trying to keep my heart from jumping up my throat.

"Anything you wanted to tell me?" he asked carefully, looking at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Sort of…" I answered.

"Well…spit it out." He looked at his watch. Was this supposed to happen?

"Awright, erm, if I fancy a guy, and I mean _really _fancy him, how can I tell him?" Okay, so not the approach I was going for, but acceptable nonetheless.

"Well, you could write him a letter, but the best thing to do would be to just tell him. If he's any kind of a half decent bloke, he'll like you back." Advised Harry.

I was praying he wouldn't say that. Was Harry a half decent bloke? "Erm okay, so I can't make a sense of this, but I fancy you." I said, whispering the last few words.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, can you speak up, I'm a tad deaf, I thought you said you fancied me, hahaha, imagine that." I was totally gutted. He couldn't hear me? I could have slapped him, had he not been the bloke I fancied, _a lot._

"I fancy you." I said, summoning my Gryffindor courage and speaking a tad louder. Harry looked completely gobsmacked, but I pressed on, "I heard about this party, have you? And it's supposed to be mega brill. Doyouwannagowithme?" I asked, slurring the words together as the words tumbled out of my mouth. Great, I had totally lost my plot.

He looked genuinely surprised, but who wouldn't? Who would have expected your best female friend to be in love with you? I pressed on, "And I'm not sorry about kissing you, it was the best experience of my life." I blushed slightly.

"Bloody hell." It seemed to take forever for him to answer. "Alright. I'd be honored to accompany you Hermione Jane Granger." He said. I giggled girlishly.

That's a first, I _never _giggle. My cheeks were red hot, and the fire was scorching the back of my robes, but I could care less. "Erm, Hermione, you might want to know, your robes are on fire." Harry said timidly.

"Oh!" I quickly put it out with a sharp jab of my wand. There was a massive whole in the back but I didn't give a shit. Harry Potter, said yes! I felt like jumping for joy and screaming at the top of my lungs, but I would have looked mental. I _felt_ mental. "Alright then, goodnight Harry." I said, standing on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek. I walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

I peered around the corner, and saw Harry touching his cheek where I had brushed it with my lips. That's a good sign.

I'm so happy that Harry finally realized what a dolt he was being. It was good to have him as my friend, but I think it may be even better to have him as a boyfriend. Even with the snogging. _Especially_ because of the snogging.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

Potter's Girlfriend 

Things to Do:

Kiss Harry.

Acquire kissing tips from magazines.

Let Lavender and Parvati do a makeover on me.

Go shopping with Ginny at GladRags, in Hogsmeade.

Get Ginny and Draco back together.

Be super nice to Christie, after all, she gave him up.

Get up early to finish homework. (I know, I know, but it was my birthday, plus, I'm too excited now.)

Grab an invitation to the party for details.

Tell Ron.

Tell everyone else.


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 5

September 29

Dear Diary,

Phew, it's been a whirlwind of confusion these past few weeks. I have accomplished 9 out of the 10 things on my To Do List, neglecting only being nice to the witch (_no pun intended_), Christie. She was _very_ nasty to me after she learned that Harry and I were "with" each other. I'm actually not all that sure that we are "with" each other, but based upon the snogging we've been doing, I cannot imagine it otherwise. When I told Ron, he couldn't have been happier, same with most of everyone else. I cannot possibly list everyone who came up to me and told me how happy they were. Unfortunately, I cannot list every girl who came up to me and told me to bugger off of Harry. I merely responded that if they wished, I could get a picture of his room, something they will never see. Needless to say, after that, they left me to myself. Harry Potter's arse's fanclub has gone from, "WE LOVE HARRY AND HIS BUM!" to, "WE HATE HERMIONE! DIE BITCH!" quite a nice change, don't you think? I got quite a bit of hate mail, mostly long, bitchy letters about how I wasn't good enough for Harry. I graciously responded to them through the Hogwart's Weekly politely telling them to FUCK OFF!

The makeover Parvati and Lavender gave me has made me "desirable" in most of Hogwart's male population. The two girls taught me how to look my best. Every morning, I get up, shower, apply some light makeup, brush my hair out, and get dressed in one of my newly tailored uniforms. Harry seemed especially pleased with my new look, and when he's happy, I'm happy.

I have rounded up an invitation to the party. Here it is:

HALLOWEEN PARTY

COME COUPLES 6th YEAR UP, COME ALL

WHEN: HALLOWEEN

WHERE: THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

WEAR A COSTUME.

Party thrown by Dawn Atkinson, 7th year Hufflepuff.

Ginny and I went shopping for costumes at GladRags, a loverly clothing store. Ginny's back with Draco, so they're naturally going together; he as Prince Ken, and she as Barbie. Two years ago, if someone told me that Malfoy was going to dress up as Ken, I would've gone spare, and told them to get their head looked at. Harry's going as a vampire and I think I'm going to go as a princess. We found Ginny a cute pink (what else for Barbie?) raw silk halter top, and a black mini skirt, as well as some blue trousers, and crown for Draco. Harry's costume was easily sorted out, but we couldn't find anything for me except a crystal-studded tiara, which was bought on the spot. Here I am, only a month away from my big night, with nothing to wear. Absolutely great.

One thing that actually _is _great is the fact that Harry and I have been named, "Hogwarts Best" Not everyone is as chuffed as we are about this, especially some of those absolutely horrid 6th years. I recently learned of a wizard adage, "If your head is stuffed up the ass of a dragon, don't move, or you'll get burned." That's at least my version of it. Cute, huh? I think it means that if you're in trouble, just ignore everything otherwise it'll get worse. Logical.

I find it sick how all the girls have taken to being coy and batting their eyelashes. Thank God I have a private bath, I heard it took Lucy Gaddsworth, 40 minutes to get a decent shower. The female population is primping and preening, for who? Well, besides Harry, you'll never guess. Give up? Neville!

Okay, slow down, breathe easy, big guy. Neville has become quite the stud, but unfortunately, he's spoken for, as you know. Lauren Kingsley, a sweet girl, with bright eyes and a hundred watt smile, has been seen on several occasions with Neville; last time…in Madame Pudifoot's. Better luck next time girls.

On the male to female side, quite a bit of attention has been paid to Caroline Marvin, a 6th year Slytherin. She's an ice queen, so good luck to the men with that one. I'm remembering this super amusing story. Draco and Caroline were declared the Ice Regents for a dance we had in 6th year. Draco had gone to the dance with Ginny, and Ginny was fuming that some blonde bimbo was on the arm of her sweetheart. So it was time for the regents to have the dance of honor, and the song came on, and they were twirling about, and they danced underneath a large silver snowflake. Suddenly, the snowflake opened, and dumped litres of vanilla ice cream all over Caroline's dark red dress. Along with the ice cream came a singing snowflake. It said,

"To the Ice Cream, not the Ice Queen, Hope you had a grand time,

Leave my Draco dum dee dum dum,

Alone, or else,

You'll find a frog in place of your well combed hair."

It sang this in a very loud helter skelter manner for all to hear, and a single green velvet ribbon was handed to the ice-creamed queen, the very ribbon that Ginny had been wearing. I swear the Ice Cream Queen turned a violent shade of red, rivaled only by her dress.

Good times. I swear that I'll tell you more stories next time, but for now that's all. I'm obsessed with these little Wizarding sayings I'm finding, so here's a few, 10 to be exact. More later.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

Potter's Girl 

(and there's nothing you ninnies can do about it. :-P)

The sayings promised above:

Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

If your head is stuffed up the ass of a dragon, don't move, or you'll get burned.

Look at the potion flask as if it's half full.

Cast every spell as if it's your last, it very well could be.

Look to your right side for your enemy.

The wizard that lieth not in your way need not be attacked.

Don't bend over in your new dress robes.

There are those who can do magic, and then there are those who can do magic well, strive to be the latter.

Even Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover cannot wash away the stain of time.

Better no wand at all than a broken one.

Author's Note:

I'm trying to get back into this story, so this isn't my best. Getting back into the swing of things is hard. Read and Review like always.

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	6. Chap 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 6

October 7

Dear Diary,

Things have developed quite nicely for the party. Ron is going with Luna, Ginny and Draco, Neville and Lauren, Lavender and Seamus, Dean and Parvati, Harry and I, Alexis (a Slytherin, but a nice one) is going with Justin. Pansy got stuck with Crabbe, and her sidekick Cathy is going with Goyle. Even I feel bad for those two. The two lumps I mean, of course. I met Dawn (the girl throwing the party), who is an absolute sweetheart. She said how happy she was I could come.

Quite a range of costumes are being purchased. Pansy is absolutely hideous in a PlayWitch Cat outfit, and Alexis is a GoGo Girl. Others are: Salt and Pepper, Romeo and Juliet, Merlin, Rowena, Godric, Helga, Salazar, and faeries. My costume has taken a small step forward; I'm making it. I found a simple but beautiful red dress that I'm embellishing with help from Magical Stitches, a book from the library. I'm cutting the straps off, and embroidering beads on the bust. I hope it'll look as good as I want it too. I'm going to wear my hair down, but curly. I'm going for the "Wow, you swept me off my feet." Sort of response from Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he's been a doll. He told me how much he likes me, and got all sappy yesterday. A couple of days ago, I woke up, and my entire room was a sea of yellow roses, and a single card. I opened it, and it said, "Look outside your window." So I threw open my window, and there was Harry. It was the most romantic and sissy thing anyone could've done, and I'm sure he got a lot of grief about it, but it was so sweet.

I could be with Harry for my entire life. With him, it's _different_. I mean, I've had a few boyfriends, but they were only in there for the quick grope and the occasional squeeze. I went out with Justin for a few dates as well as Robert, not to mention Krum. And then there was Matt the summer of 4th year and Zack the summer of 5th, but with Harry, it's like the world stops, and I can't breathe. I've kissed a couple of blokes, and I suppose it was okay, but Harry really has the technique down. It's interesting, innocent, and as sweet as pumpkin pie. I bet he brushes before we kiss. Mum and Dad would really like that, though I'm not sure if Daddy wants anyone to kiss me. It really drives him wild. One time when I was going out with Matt, I came downstairs in an outfit he had deemed "appropriate" for a date. This means a shapeless skirt down to my ankles, and a shirt that could double as a life vest. When Matt arrived at the house, my dad lectured him on how to treat his baby girl. No holding hands, no groping, and absolutely no kissing. Maybe I'll invite Harry around this summer to meet my parents. They'll love him the minute they see him; I know I do. He really sends me spinning. I wonder how Harry feels about me…

Love,

Hermione Granger

Head Girl

Potter's Girl Harry's POV 

Hermione's great. She's spectacular; she's everything I've ever dreamed of. When Sirius died, I was left with this big whole in my heart, but when I'm with Mione, the gap is filled. I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when she smiles, and when we kiss, I go weak in the knees, and see Filibuster fireworks behind my eyes. It may all and well sound horribly sissy to you, but I guess it's just love. Wait, was that what I think it was? LOVE?

Yes, that's right, LOVE, I love Mione. Let's announce it to the world shall we? Harry James Potter loves Hermione Jane Granger. Why didn't I ask her out then? I suppose I was blind. Some say that when you're in love, you're blind. It's never been truer. How was I supposed to know that the feeling I got when I saw Hermione with a guy was jealousy? As I look back, there's so many clues that I've missed. First of all, there were the butterflies in my stomach when she kissed me in 4th year. Then there were the thoughts I had about her at the Yule Ball. There was also the protectiveness I felt towards her in 5th year when she was hit with the curse. I guess I really was blind. But now I can see.

I now can truly look at Mione and see, not the bookworm that I loved as a friend, but the woman I love as so much more. She lights up my world, and one flash of those pearly white teeth are enough to send me reeling. I'm acting like a right fool about all of this, and all the fellas tease me. None of them really understands except Ron. When Luna walks into the room, even a blind man could see how he lights up. He told me that he loves her, and I couldn't doubt that even if he let me.

There was a time in my 3rd year that I thought I liked Ginny. I now know that I like Gin, but not in _that _way. Draco could not be happier about this. Draco and I get on really well. I guess we've grown out of the petty fights we used to have. I think that Ron would even get on better with him, if only he could accept the fact that Draco and his sister are an item. But Ron has to assume the "Overprotective Brother" stance on this topic. I'm not sure if Draco's met the entire Weasley clan, but I don't think so. There haven't been any unusual bruises on his fair skin, and I haven't seen him with a black eye, yet.

Everyone's happy for me. The teachers always smile at Mione and I when we pass by them. Colin's ecstatic, fanatically snapping away at us kissing. Even the fan clubs have been suspiciously sweet about it, or at least to me. I'll have to ask Hermione about that.

_Author's Note:_

_Yay! Happy happy days, I recovered! This chapter's more about love than humor, but it got me started. Thanks so much to everyone reading this, and reviewing (hint hint), but I want to especially thank loony luna, IamHermione, EM, and hyper21, who all really inspired me to write again. You know what to do!_

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	7. Chap 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

_Author's Note:_

I want to thank hyper21 and IamHermione for totally inspiring this chapter with their reviews. Thanks to everyone reading this story, and especially all my great reviewers, you guys rock. Onto the story!

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 7 

October 15

Dear Diary,

When I woke up this morning, something was not right. You know the feeling that something's missing. Little things start going wrong, and they build up. Well that's how it was. I woke up, and my sheets felt like ice against my legs, so I pulled them off, and stepped out of bed, and then I saw it. You were gone. I had left you on my bedside table, and you weren't there. Naturally I freaked out. Where were you? I pulled on my trainers, and my lace broke, so I tugged them off and put on slippers. I rushed down to breakfast, in a mess, my hair randomly sticking out at odd angles, only to find a loud chattering student body. As I entered the Great Hall, a hush falls over the crowd, and I could feel every eye glued to me as I walked towards Ron and Ginny. "Hey, you guys, what's up?" I asked them. They only stared at me with incredulous looked glued on their faces. "Ah, excellent, the posts here." I say as an owl swoops down and drops a letter to me. I grab it, and rip the thick parchment open. It contained 7 pieces of paper, and you. The first 6 sheets I recognized, how could I not. I had spent hours pouring my heart and soul into them. Somebody had copied my diary and distributed them around Hogwarts. I felt my stomach curl into a ball as I opened the last piece of parchment. There was a series of pictures drawn in red ink on it (almost like the funnies), which moved, it showed Harry and I. That would have been fine, but it was what the pictures were doing. It showed me slapping Harry, him shouting at me, and then running off into Christie's arms. Below, it said, "This is you're future, only a better version." I was appalled, not only because of the letter, but also because I can't believe that a Ravenclaw could come up with such a stupid threat. I mean, _honestly._ Ron and Ginny were looking at me, staring like two dumbfounded fools. "So, where's Harry?" I asked, shocking them with my even tone of voice.

"I don't know, mate." Replied Ron, "haven't seen him since last night." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. I got up, and briskly walked out of the double doors and onto the grounds. Because it was Saturday, I was going to have time to spend all bloody day looking for Harry. When the clock chimed 9 o'clock, I had one last place to check, the Room of Requirement. I paced the bit of wall, thinking, "I need to find Harry, tell me where he is." A door appeared and I checked both ways before opening it.

A cheerful fire crackled merrily before a red velvet love seat. There was a cup of hot tea, and a package of chocolate frogs lying on a coffee table with an envelope. "Not another bloody "threat"" I thought. I opened it, and a single piece of bottle green paper fluttered out. A small box was sketched in the center of it, and there were people moving about in it. Harry was tied to a table with a gag stuffed into his mouth, and getting his legs waxed. I winced, owww, I knew how that felt. Words wrote themselves onto the page. They were a bit better this time, kudos to Christie! It said, "If you want Harry safe, give him up." Christie needs to get a person to write her threats for her, I mean, _honestly!_

Naturally, my first thought was, go to Dumbledore, I mean, Harry had been abducted by vicious enemies who want to harm him with girly torture devices. But then, I remembered, this is a girl we're dealing with. Girls don't play fair, we play dirty.

I just got back from the Room of Requirement, and am eating the Chocolate Frogs as I write this. I'm not sure what I should do, I mean, how can I beat Christie? More later.

Love,

Hermione Granger

The MIA Potter's Girl Harry's POV 

I have been on the other side. I now know how girls "beatify" themselves, and mate, it's ugly. As a Prisoner of War, the war of Harry Potter to be precise, I have been plucked, prodded, poked, and plumped within a centimeter of my life. I was having an on morning. I woke up feeling GREAT! Super energized and ready to tell Mione how much she means to me. I went to the lavatory to take a shower, and was ambushed. As I was taking off my boxers, I was stunned, and the next thing I remember is waking up to 10 very excited females. All of which were wearing too much makeup, and not enough clothing. Most guys in my position would love it, and I did, for a bit, until they started on me.

In the beginning, it was scary. I had makeup put on me, my eyebrows plucked, and my fingernails painted. That's bad enough, but then they started on the waxing. I never knew what girls went through to get their legs and backs soft and silky. Owwwwww, it still hurts a bit if I move to the left. So now I look like a pop star in drag, and I am not the least bit happy. I can't believe that Christie would do this to me. Such a loverly girl, not! I'm currently tied to a chair in a room I didn't even know existed. Damn, Ravenclaw's are smart. Just like Salazar, not in the scary sense, Rowena created a room for her descendants. It's called Raven's Heart, and that's where I am. Maybe someone will come get me soon, I sure hope so, my back's tingling where they waxed it. Must itch!


	8. Chap 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 8

October 25

Dear Diary,

Operation Get Harry Out of Drag, or G.H.O.O.D complete. Subject Harry: status, sage. In other words, my boyfriend is safe and sound. How did we do it, you may ask? Simply Luna. As you know, Luna is a Ravenclaw, so we had her do a bit of snooping around Ravenclaw Tower, and BAM, she found Harry. Apparently Harry was being held in a sort of "Chamber of Secrets" of sorts. Except this is called, "Raven's Heart." Maybe that's why he wasn't on the Marauder's Map, and yes, I did check! So Luna did a bit more lurking in the corners and she found that there were 10 girls holding him hostage. 4 Ravenclaws and 6 Hufflepuffs. Just to name a few, there's Sarah, Brooke, and, of course Christie. So we got Luna to get the password, and that night we went in. Poor Harry was looking a little worse for the wear. I couldn't help but laugh. You know the outfit Ginger Spice wears in SpiceWorld. This was about ten times worse. He was wearing way too much makeup, and his hair was a frenzy of pink barrettes. I have never felt sorrier for him, than just then. So now Harry is sitting in the common room drinking a cup of strong tea and removing his purple nail polish.

I finally told him that I loved him, and nothing could have been more perfect.

Flashback We were walking back from Raven's Heart, and Luna and Ron had gone their separate ways. Harry somehow managed to make girl clothes look okay. I was holding his hand and thinking about the future. 'What would our kids look like? I know I want them to have his eyes, but I love my nose. What should we name them?' I was totally lost in my thoughts. 'I like the names James and Lily, but maybe that's too traditional. I mean can I really say I love you…' 

"_What?" Harry asked, stopping dead in his tracks. I blushed, had I really said that last part aloud? I guess I had. Oh well, I better tell him now._

_"I love you." I said, and then pressed my lips to his. It was intense and I could feel myself pouring my love into the kiss. 'Fuck, what if he doesn't love me?' I wondered, and then mentally slapped myself. 'Hermione Granger, how can you think when you snog?"_

_We broke apart for a second, enough time for him to say the three sweetest words ever. "I love you." My heart absolutely melted and I felt my knees grow weak. We were in love._

_End Flashback_

Sigh I could do that over and over and over and over, and well, you get the picture.

Moving on, I'm done with my costume, and even Pansy Parkinson would have to admit that it is, as Ron says, "WICKED!" I absolutely love it! It's strapless and down to the floor. The satin is soft and silky, and I've embroidered gold thread into the bust. It's the most divine dress I have ever seen, and I'm going to wear it as I dance with my vampire prince. I must sound I bit foolish, I expect, but nothing has ever been so perfect. When I think about the party, all my troubles seem to melt away. Nothing could be better, except maybe seeing Christie's reaction when she finds Harry gone.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Rescue Expert, anytime, anywhere

Potter's Girl Christie's POV 

_OMG, you'll never like guess what happened. I was on my way back from supper, and I stopped in to see Harry, and he was gone! The nasty little slut Hermione had rescued him. How sweet, NOT! She makes me sick. How can she not see that Harry and I are meant to be together? I mean hello! We look a ton better together than she does with him. But I'll show her. I'll show her what you get if you mess with Christina Elizabeth Rose Adams! I am soooo game. Maybe I'll send our dearest Mione a nice surprise. I always love a good surprise. A viper might do the trick, but then, oh no, the Hero is going to save her. A spider's not bad enough either. She deserves something much worse. She has to DIE! Not in the John Doe sort of way, not actually die. I mean die in the girl way. We all know that's a lot worse. Boys are so stupid sometimes! I mean why punch somebody to resolve an issue when revenge is so much sweeter? Us girls are slick, we're clever and witty, and more like Slytherins than they'll ever know. I can't ever risk Harry finding out. He'll throw a field day. He's so sweet and naive when it comes to these things. He actually thinks that I'm an innocent sweet girl. oh yes, revenge is going to be so sweet._

_Harry's POV_

_sings Hermione knows, Hermione knows, let's say it together now, Hermione knows. I'm FREEE! FROM THAT HELLHOLE! I have to admit that this nail polish is very sexy, OH NO, I'M THINKING LIKE A GIRL! AHHHHHHH. Just kidding, messing around a bit, though I wouldn't be surprised if I did think like that. You will never know how happy I was to see Mione walk into that room. All I could think was, "You're getting out of here! Yippeeeee!" Although the thought, "Does pink clash with my eyes?" did cross my mind. I'm not joking this time. _

_Author's Note:_

sings Yippekazoo, read and review, I hope you like my story. If you don't, care I won't, just read and review my story! Lol!

XOXOXO

SlaptheWhiteFerret


	9. Chap 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 9

November 1

Dear Diary,

I've figured something out. I'm not all that wonderbar at keeping a journal, so I'm afraid that this long journey we've endured together is drawing to a close. This is probably the last time I'll ever write, and I know your expecting me to make it good, so here goes.

I have never felt more stupid. I was an ignorant naïve little girl last night at the party. Welcome to my life. At first everything was absolutely wonderful. Harry was acting a bit weird, but I figured that he had been drinking a little before the party. (Since when does Harry drink?) This should have been my first clue, but I was so deliriously in love with him, I didn't notice.

My outfit was a success with the fellas who good-naturedly stared at my chest when they were talking to me. Clue #2: normally Harry gets very jealous and protective when guys are around, but not tonight. It wasn't like him at all, but I didn't notice, figuring it was just the party side of him.

The last clue came when we were slow dancing. Shockingly, I was too wrapped up in his arms that I didn't notice that his hands kept wandering. Maybe it's a "bloke" thing, but Harry seemed to have a fixation with my chest…for a lonnggggg time. When had Harry tried anything? He had always respected me and my wishes to take it slow, but maybe he was getting impatient.

As we danced to a slow song, about an hour after the party started, Harry started singing along, in a very off key way.

I may not always love you 

_But long as there are stars above you_

_You never need to doubt it_

_I'll make you so sure about it_

It was _the_ sweetest thing ever, but it just wasn't Harry. #1. Harry doesn't sing…_ever. _#2. Harry hates the Beach Boys. #3. Harry never sings that song because it reminds him of his parents. Then it dawned on me; if this isn't Harry, then who is it? I stared intently into the green eyes, but they had none of the warmth or twinkle or sparkle. They were just empty. I leaned close and whispered, "_Who are you?_" The stranger pushed his mouth over mine to silence me as I screamed an inaudible scream, which sounded more like a moan. Horrified, I watched the smooth creamy skin start to bubble under my hands, the black hair shortening into stubby brown specs. Who was this?

I wildly looked around, and then I saw _him. _A very certain green-eyed black-haired good-looking bloke. A bloke standing next to no one less than Christie. A Christina Lauren Adams with an evil grin I wanted to curse onto her ass. An ass, which was squeezed into size XXX00 size leather pants.

I wanted to curl up and die. Here I was, snogging a guy with the love of my life looking on. GOD! He probably thought I stood him up and was moaning with pleasure as my face was nearly sucked off by…GOYLE! Ahhhhhhhh! Major scarrage. I finally pushed the lump off me, hexed the bastard into oblivion, and ran after Harry. I must have searched for what seemed like hours.

He was curled up under the beech tree. Its gnarled branches were surrounding him like a protective curtain. I timidly knocked on the trunk. "Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." He whispered hollowly. I situated myself next to him, rigidly leaning against the trunk. "So what's up Hermione?" He asked. So, I was back to best mate who's a girl. His eyes were dark with pain and emotion.

"Harry," I began, "I'm really sorry." I glanced down at my hands, which were twisting themselves into knots.

Harry stood up in one swift motion. "SORRY? FOR WHAT 'MIONE? TELLING ME YOU LOVED ME AND NOT MEANING IT? STANDING ME UP ON OUR DATE? SEEING GOYLE OF ALL PEOPLE? I'M SORRY TOO, I ONLY GOT MY HEART BROKEN!" He screamed bitterly. "Just leave me alone."

"Harry-" I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away. I got up and paced a bit. "Harry, I'm really sorry, and for your information, I didn't stand you up, and I am most definitely NOT seeing Goyle." I chuckled dryly to relieve the tense silence.

"Congratulations Hermione, you get another 116 on the course, "How to Break a Bloke's Heart." Harry groaned sarcastically. "How could I have been so blind? You never loved me; you were only playing me like a chess piece. It all seemed so real with you though. The kiss, and when you said you loved me…" The words hang in the air for what seemed like forever.

"Harry, I wasn't pretending. I…I really do love you." Harry's eyes drifted over to where I was standing. I could feel the power radiating towards me from behind them, and then I knew. I knew everything would be okay. I knew that Voldemort would be defeated, and that Ron would eventually accept Draco. I knew that I loved Harry, and most importantly, I knew that he loved me.

I honestly swear, at that moment, I believed in Divination. I Saw. Glimpses of a bouncing baby boy, and snips of a girl with her father's eyes. Harry drew me towards him, and we sealed the moment in time with a kiss. It wasn't a mind-blowing, earth-shaking snog; it was a mind-blowing, earth shaking, life changing, and incredibly wonderful bittersweet kiss. I closed my eyes and whispered, "We should go back, the other's will want to know where we've gone."

And then he came back with the oldest line in the book, "Then let them wonder." It was cheesy and stale, and I could almost hear the violins in the background, but I couldn't care less. It wasn't a picture at the cinema, it was the real live thing and it was happening to me, Hermione Jane Granger.

He offered me his hand, and I took it with a smile. The stars shone brightly on the backdrop of a deep blue sky, and the owls hooted in rhythm with the croaking of the frogs.

Sigh I get dreamy just thinking about it. Well, I guess this is goodbye, farewell, the end of it, or whatever you want to call it. Who knows, I might find you one day when I'm old, and you'll remind me of how I was.

Adieu,

Love,

Hermione Jane Granger

7th Year at Hogwarts

Names for my Future Offspring:

If it's a girl:

Lily (Harry's Mother, duh)

Keira (It's a really cool name)

Mia (It's universal)

Emma (My mother's name)

Elizabeth (My grandmother's name)

It it's a boy:

Harry (hmm, I wonder why!)

James (pretty obvious)

Ron (okay, I know, so not a "good" name, but he's my best friend!

Andrew (My daddy's name)

Will (this is an embarrassing one, I used to have this huge crush on this guy named Will, I don't like him anymore, duh, but I love the name still!)

_Author's Note:_

This might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure, I might write one that's in the future, and she grows up, and she looks back on anything. Tell me if I should or not, it's really up to you, the reader. I've loved writing this story, and I'm a bit sad to see it end. Please, ten words won't take you long to write. Tell me what ya think!

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


	10. Chap 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. It all belongs to JKR.

It's 7th Year and It's Crazy

Chapter 10

February 8

Dear Diary,

It's almost been a decade since I last wrote. I was looking for my old Hogwarts trunk in the attic, and when I opened it up, there you were. You're a little dusty, and you're leather cover is a bit mottled with age, but you're still you, and I'm still me, except for a few small things.

One of them is my name. I'm no longer just Hermione Jane Granger, now I'm Hermione Jane Granger-Potter. So obviously yes, I did indeed marry the love of my life. We've been married for _exactly_ 5 years to the day, and have a set of beautiful 11-month old twins, Emma Lily Potter and Andrew James Potter. Emily is going to look a lot like me, with her curly brown hair, but she has her father's emerald eyes and sense of mischief. On the other hand, I have a feeling that James will have my spirit and chocolatey irises and Harry's endearing untidy hair.

Reading all these journal entries made me wonder about a lot of things. I've heard some er- rumors. Christie has married someone rather interesting, so I guess I won't torment her. She's probably gotten enough to last a lifetime with her wonderful intellectual star of a husband.

Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood were married on the 27th of August the year we graduated, and Ginny and Draco are engaged to tie the knot of the 5th of May. You'll be happy to know that the Weasley Clan has finally accepted poor Draco, after some rather comical pranks pulled by the twins. One included a fizzy drink that dyed Draco's hair orange and magically gave him freckles!

We live in a modest house out in the country. There's a small orchard where we pick apples in the summer, and a deck looking out over the muted hills in the distance. It's a quiet life, and it's exactly what we want. Away from the lights and cameras and nosy reporters. Yes, we're famous, but we prefer to stay out of the papers' ways.

You'll be amazed when I tell you that the Prophet hasn't printed one nasty thing about Harry since 7th year. Maybe it's because Luna and Ginny are now the head of it, or maybe it's because Neville (yes, pudgy, squeaky, awkward Neville) who's an Auror with Harry threatened to reveal some rather _nasty _information about how their last manager was a Death Eater. Aaah, it's great to have friends. The Prophet does print things occasionally about us. For instance, today, they had a small article congratulating us on our 5th anniversary.

Be right back…the loo is calling my name…

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooooooo, my cheeks are blushing like tinned tomatoes. I was just making a quick visit to the loo and back, and what happens? A complete invasion of my privacy. I could die! I walked into the room, and there was Harry, lying down on the couch with you in his lap, savoring every sentence aloud. He glanced up, rose from the bed and walked out of the room, pausing where I stood. He leaned over and whispered, "My bum had a fan club?" handed you to me and strolled out into the hallway. I turned the brightest shade of crimson imaginable. I can still feel my cheeks burning.

Oh bollocks, the babies are crying. The plagues of motherhood! Just taking the mickey, I love being a mother. I love being a wife, I love being a friend, but most of all I love being me.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger-Potter

The Luckiest-Woman-Alive

_Harry's POV_

_I've just had a rather enlightening experience. Fellers, I'm warning you, never ever read your wife's journal. All these years, we wonder what goes on inside those beautiful little heads, but trust me; you do NOT want to know. How could I go to Hogwarts for 7 years and not know that I had a fan club…of my bum, no less! I mean, honestly. And girls are normally worried about what we think of them! Now WE have to obsess over how we look too! Women have to be the most complex thing in this world. Harder than the hardest potion, spell, or charm. I'll have to start writing my father/son male bonding speech soon, and my son is less than a year old. I wonder what I should say. How about, "Andrew, you'll soon learn that women are exactly like transfiguration. They're very complex and volatile." Hmm what about, "They're like onions, they have a lot of layers and they smell." Only joking. Mione smells like…like…like apples and peaches…sigh Mmmmmmmm. The again, I could always go for the good old standby. "Women, you can't live with them, but you sure as hell can't live without them." That should work. Maybe I'll go and tell him right now. One can never start too soon, am I right? I like to think I am._

A rather tired looking 26-year-old woman stood in her kitchen. Her pink fluffy slippers were tattered, and the lilac dressing gown was gray with age. She was a bit of a mess, the kitchen was an even bigger one, and the apartment was by far the biggest. As she lazily waved her wand in a stirring motion over the tiles, a steady stream of liquid poured onto the floor. Not bothering to realize that the empty cup she was aiming for was still in the cupboard, her eyes were glued to The Daily Prophet. The caption read, "POTTERS CELEBRATE 5TH ANNIVERSARY TODAY! CONGRATULATIONS!" Underneath was a large picture of a man, a woman, and two small babies. They were laying under an apple tree on a checkered picnic blanket, the woman holding the children on her lap. She waved the babies hands at the camera, and the man wrapped his arms around them all. "Potter Family enjoys the sunshine at their home." The woman grimaced as she glanced from the newspaper to the tea on the floor. Casually, she stepped over the puddle and sat down on a trash bin. Aaaah, finally a bit of peace from that dreadful husband of hers. Whoever said that arranged marriage was the new pink was definitely disturbed. She heard a heavy thud, "Great" she thought, "the good for nothing bastard's up. Now I get to play maid for the rest of the day. He'll be calling any second. 3…2…-"

"CHRISTIE! WHERE'S MY BLOODY SAUSAGE AND TOAST!" Gregory Goyle cursed from the bedroom he shared with his wife, Christie Adams-Goyle.

_Author's Note:_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am soooooo sad that this story is finished. I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, especially CrimsonTemplar__who truly inspired the flow of this chapter. In case you noticed the date of this chapter, it's been chosen because it was the day my grandpa died, so it means a lot to me. All of you guys have been so great to review and help me through all of my writer's block and crisis times among other things. I tried to fulfill everyone's requests, but if you're really disappointed, I am really sorry. The great thing about this story is that there are so many ways to end it. I have no idea what I should do next, so any and all of your suggestions are welcome, and highly appreciated. As always, read and review._

_XOXOXO_

_SlaptheWhiteFerret_


End file.
